Angel of Death
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: What happens when Jolene awakens from her coma and comes after Spinelli and the people he loves? Can Nadine ever forgive her sister for what she did? Pairings: Spixie,Madine
1. Prologue

**Angel of Death**

**Summary:What happens when Jolene awakens from her coma and begins to cause terror for Spinelli and the ones he cares about? And can Nadine possibly love her sister like she used to,knowing the horrible things she did to the hospital? Sort of based off of the movie Swimfan(at least the Spinelli Part)**

**Prologue**

Nadine Crowell walked up to the nurses' station. It had just come over the PA that someone was on the phone for her. "Who is it?" She whispered to Elizabeth Webber,as she took the phone from her.

"It's the Long-Term care facility your sister's in." Liz replied,watching her closely.

Nadine's hand trembled as she put the phone to her ear,"H-Hello? She asked,stumbling over the word.

The voice on the other end asked,"Is this Nadine Crowell?"

"Y-yes,T-this is she." She stuttered,wishing this person would just tell her what was going on already.

"This is Ridgeway Pines Long-Term Care Facility. It seems your sister has awakened from her coma." The voice said,casually as if it was the most natural of things.

She gasped in shock. "Excuse me? I was told that my sister would never recover." She said in disbelief,cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"I'm sorry. We were mistaken. At the time,it really didn't seem as if she would wake up. But,there's more,Miss.Crowell. Last night,your sister escaped."

The phone fell from Nadine's hands in shock,hitting the floor. This couldn't be happening,her sister couldn't have escaped. This all had to be a nightmare. It just couldn't be true.


	2. Chapter One

**Angel of Death**

**Chapter One**

Liz looked at the blond with worry shining in her eyes. "Nadine? Sweetie,what's wrong?" She asked in a soft tone,walking around the desk and putting her arm around the young woman.

"Jolene...she...she escaped." Nadine told her. Her hands were shaking and her lip was trembling,her eyes flitted around the room and her hands rose up to clutch at her head. She felt faint all of a sudden. What had happened to the sister she had loved when they were younger? The unforgivable things her sister had done the year before,and the fact that her sister had escaped just wasn't the person she remembered. "I need to go. Um,could you please tell Epiphany that I am sorry I left? I just feel kind of sick." She said. Without waiting for an answer she rushed to the elevator,not bothering to go to the locker room and change out of her scrubs. Matt was just heading out of the elevator when she got to it and she bumped into him not even bothering to apologize.

Matt walked up to the nurses' station. "What the hell is wrong with her? She's acting even more insane than usual,if that's even possible." He said as he looked through some folders.

Meanwhile across town,Spinelli and Maxie were sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn between them,watching Definitly,Maybe. Jason was gone for the evening on business,so Spinelli and Maxie had the penthouse to themselves. " The Jackal is going to go refill the popcorn." Spinelli said,smiling at Maxie and getting up off the couch and heading torward the kitchen with the bowl in his hand.

Maxie watched his retreating back disappear before she turned back to the movie,pulling the blanket she had wrapped around herself like a cocoon,tighter. Just then a loud,rather desperate knock sounded on the door and Maxie rolled her eyes upward and let out a loud groan,throwing the blanket off her and walking torwards the door. She opened it quickly,ready to make a nasty comment to them until she saw who it was.

Nadine stood in the doorway taking deep,heaving breaths. Her face was as pale as a ghost and her eyes looked anxious. She was holding on to the golden locket that hung around her neck as if for dear life. "Maxie i-is Spinelli h-here I-I need to tell him something really important." She said,eyes flitting to the floor.

Maxie held the door open further and let the young nurse inside. "He's in the kitchen at the moment,getting us some more popcorn. We were watching a movie." She explained,stopping the DVD with the remote. "Nadine,what's wrong?" She asked,looking at the girl with concern,rubbing the young woman's back soothingly.

Nadine took some deep shuddering breaths to calm herself. "My sister,I'm sure you know about her. Jolene Crowell. S-She's been in the long-term care facility for months. She's the girl who murdered people,last year in the hospital. She made an elevator malfunction and everything and--"

Maxie cut the girl off gently. "I know all about it. But--that doesn't explain what's wrong or why you need to talk to Spinelli about it. I mean...I know he and Jason were in the elevator with that pregnant lady but why would Spinelli care about Jolene?"

Nadine looked straight into Maxie's eyes. "He'd care because he was involved with her and she saved his life during the shoot out at the hospital. And now my sister woke up--and last night she escaped. I just got a call about it today."

There was a sudden loud crash behind them,and when they turned around,Spinelli stood there in the middle of the broken popcorn bowl with a mixture of shock and horror on his face.


	3. Chapter Two

**Angel of Death**

**Chapter Two**

Spinelli stared at them with shock written in his eyes. The last time he'd seen Jolene was the day before Nadine had her taken to the clinic. He had told Maxie that he had work to do for Jason so she wouldn't become suspicious. Although she was his best friend and he was in love with her,he didn't want her to know about Jolene. Jolene had after all,commited murder and attempted to kill others. If Maxie had known the extent of his relationship with Jolene,his fair and fiery Maximista would've killed her. And now to find out that Jolene had escaped... Not only had Jolene commited murder...she had betrayed him,betrayed her sister,betrayed her father's memory. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Maxie shout his name in a worried tone as he pressed his back against the wall and collapsed to the floor.

Maxie fell slowly to her knees beside him and touched his face with a small,cool hand. "Spinelli?" She asked,studying his face slowly. He was to busy staring at the floor to listen,so she tilted his head up,gently with her hand and looked into his green eyes. She noted a mixture of sadness and horror shining in them,clear as day.

He stood to his feet,not replying. Spinelli walked over to the couch to sit next to Nadine,pulling her into a tight embrace.

Maxie watched jealously,feeling slightly uncomfortable. She crossed both of her slender arms under her chest protectively,and walked back over to the couch,settling herself into the chair across from it. No one was saying anything,the only sound in the room was the slight noise of sniffling. Finally,Maxie broke the still silence,"Um...do they have any idea of where your sister could be?" She asked the distraught girl,a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Would Spinelli be in danger because of Jolene? She wondered.

Nadine sucked in a breath,pulling away from Spinelli's hug and standing up. She walked over to the staircase and without looking at Maxie or Spinelli she said,"No,they just told me that she had escaped. I have no idea where my sister could be! I don't know her anymore. I just...I had to tell Spinelli. I needed to warn him."

"Okay,so you two have made me curious. What happened between you and Jolene,Spinelli?" Maxie asked,looking at him questioningly and waiting for his answer with baited breath.

Spinelli knew this was a question he couldn't easily get out of answering,so he swallowed hard. "The Jackal...I...I mean I got to know The Not So Fair Jolene,in a carnal nature..." He stuttered,face turning beet red as he looked down at his hands,which were in his lap,in shame. He knew he'd done nothing wrong,how was he supposed to know the girl was a murderer and was only trying to distract him?

Maxie looked at him sharply. That...was something she hadn't expected. Nadine had told her that,her sister and Spinelli had been involved...but she thought that,that meant that they had been friends. Spinelli had liked LuLu at the time,so it came as a shock to her that her best friend would sleep with someone. "Wait...you liked LuLu then...it doesn't make sense that you'd sleep with Jolene..." She said shaking her head in denial.

Spinelli looked her in the eyes now. "I still cared for Fair LuLu. The Jackal just...lusted and gained a crush on The Angel of Death." He replied,wishing she would understand. Why should he have waited for LuLu when she hadn't even liked him?

Maxie took a calming breath. "What happened after you two..." She trailed off,unable to say the words.

"I was going to ask her out on a date...we were getting dressed and when I turned around to ask her,she was gone. The Jackal stupidly,kept going back to her." He laughed bitterly. "Then...a week before the shooting occured...StoneCold told me he had suspicions of The Angel of Death but the Jackal denied what he was saying. When StoneCold had me look for proof...I was horrified to learn that...he was right."

Twenty miles away,a blond lay on her bed in a seedy motel room,comtemplating her next move. She knew her sister was in Port Charles and had been for a full year. Little did anyone know,she had tabs on pretty much everyone in the little mob town. Including her new obsession,the guy she had saved Damian Millhouse Spinelli,and she would get him...and she would kill anyone who got in her way.


	4. Chapter Three

**Angel of Death**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning,Maxie awakened in bed and got up slowly. Gathering some clothes along with her brush,she walked into the bathroom,shutting the door tightly behind her. Turning the shower on,she stripped out of her pajamas and stepped inside. As she let the hot,refreshing water beat over her,she thought of the news Nadine had given she and Spinelli the night before. She couldn't help but be a little bit terrified at the fact that a woman,clearly not all that right in her head was on the loose.

Then,there was the fact that said girl had a past with Spinelli. A part of Maxie,a huge part of her actually,was terrified for Spinelli. Jolene Crowell had killed easily without a thought and yet she had saved Spinelli from a bullet that could've meant the end of him. What if Jolene was angry? What if she decided that saving Spinelli had been a mistake and decided to kill him? Maxie could hardly bare the thought and yet,it was a very real possibility. It didn't matter that Jason tried to protect Spinelli. That just couldn't work all the time if Jolene was determined enough. After all,she had been able to hurt and kill so many people in the hospital last year without anyone really knowing that she was the cause until the night she took the bullet that had been meant for Spinelli.

She walked back into the bedroom and stood over the bed,staring down at Spinelli with a soft smile curved on her lips. He looked so peaceful,appearing almost childlike and he didn't appear to have a care or worry in the world. Slowly and tenderly,she trailed a hand through his messy,silken locks of hair smoothing them out of his face. She then leaned down to gently press a kiss to the corner of his lips before standing back up and heading out the door and down the stairs.

Once downstairs,she slipped her coat on and went to the kitchen to get a granola bar to eat on her way to work. Moments later,she was down in the parking garage ready to open her car door and get inside. Suddenly,she became as still as a terrified bunny. She could swear she felt eyes staring at her. Whipping around,Maxie laughed in relief when she didn't see anyone and then shook her head. She was just being paranoid over the news she'd been given,that was all. Getting in her car,she drove slowly out of the parking garage,knowing she'd be late for work if she didn't hurry up.

Meanwhile,back at the parking garage Jolene Crowell stepped out of the shadows and watched as the car disappeared slowly,smiling sinisterly as she watched. Pretty soon,she would make that pretty,fashionable little blond realise what nightmares were made of. She would be damned if she would let that little blond bimbo get in the middle of her and what belonged to her. Laughing cruelly,evilly she stepped back into the shadows to wait.

Back at the penthouse,Spinelli had just awakened and was telling Jason about Jolene's escape. Jason had already known of the occurence and had decided to have guards watch over Spinelli,Maxie,and Nadine just in case. He knew just how much of a menace Jolene was and he knew she would have no problem killing anyone.


	5. Chapter Four

**Angel Of Death**

**Chapter Four**

Maxie walked into Crimson,taking so sips of her latte as she took a seat at her desk. She glanced over at LuLu's desk only to see that LuLu had yet to arrive. She sighed in annoyance. Of course LuLu wouldn't show up for work.

She tried to continue her day as normal as possible,doing everything Kate told her too. Yet,she could not stop worrying about Spinelli.

Kate came out of the office and stared down at Maxie. "Are you okay Maxie? You look rather pale. If your ill you shouldn't have came in today."

Maxie looked up,completly startled. "I'm fine Kate,I mean---I'm not sick. I'm just---worried." She said,giving her boss a nervous smile.

"Okay then Maxie. I have to get on my plane for Manhattan to go to a meeting. Finish your work and if your still "worried" you can go home early." Kate said,leaning against the desk,failing to ask what her assistant was worried about as she walked to the elevator.

Maxie continued with her work slowly. That's when she heard the elevator ding. "LuLu--your an hour la--" Her voice was suddenly muffled my a wet rag pressed harshly against her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror and her small,right hand went to her mouth to claw at the hand that pressed the rag to her mouth. She was beginning to feel weak and tired and she could barely keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw right before she passed out,was a flash of golden hair.

-------

Spinelli clutched his cellphone worriedly. Maxie should've been back from work by now and yet she was already a half hour late. He'd called her cellphone but had gotten no answer. He was now on his way to The Metrocourt to check on her. As the elevator stopped on the desired floor and the doors opened,he heard no sound. Not even talking on the phone. He stepped out and was greeted by the sight of a phone hanging over the desk. He was frightened even more when he saw her cellphone and her purse,both still lay on her desk. That's when his eyes settled on a piece of cloth. His eyes narrowed at the suspicious object as he bent to retrieve it. It hit him that Maximista was in danger. With shaking hands,he got out his cellphone and dialed the PCPD quickly. Mac needed to know and get here quick!

-------

Maxie's eyes fluttered open slowly. She shut them again when the harsh light blinded her. "Mmm...." Her moan was muffled by the cloth in her mouth and tied around her head. Her wrist ached and she could feel rope scratching at her tender skin. She tried to move her leg but found that she couldn't.

That's when she remembered hearing someone come into Crimson and thinking it was LuLu right before a rag soaked in Chloroform was pressed against her mouth. But where was she now?

-------------

Mac stared at Spinelli. "Do you have any idea who would do this to my daughter? Because I swear to god if it was the mob I----"

He was cut off when a wary Spinelli said,"I have an idea."

"Well then who did this?" Mac questioned,looking Spinelli in the eye.

Spinelli lowered his green eyes to his hands which played with the strap to her messenger bag. "Jolene Crowell,Nadine's sister. The Angel of Death awakened from her coma and escaped the facility." Spinelli answered,lifting his green eyes.

"What the hell would Jolene want with my daughter?" Mac demanded to know,glaring down at Spinelli.

"Because of me." was the murmured reply.

-----------

Nadine sat on a bench in the GH locker room,staring down at a picture of her and her sister when they were little girls. In the picture,Jolene had her hair in two thick ponytails and wore a blue green dress and had her arms around Nadine,who wore a pair of shorts and a pink shirt with her hair in a braid. They were only six and seven when the picture was taken. Things had changed so much since then.

Matt suddenly walked through the door,startling Nadine enough that the picture fell on the floor. He bent to pick it up,looking at it curiously. "Who's the girl in the picture with you,Crowell? You two look like sisters!" He said with a laugh,looking at Nadine's face which had suddenly become pale and sad.

**To be continued**


End file.
